


Picture

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta really likes looking at pictures...of himself...





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Picture
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, narcissism, VegetaxVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z.
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Staring down at the photograph in his hand, Vegeta panted. His other hand pushed into his boxers, fingers wrapping around the erection found within. Gasping at the touch, he stared more intently at the picture, licking dry lips as he looked at a younger version of himself, gaze tracing over every curve of his body in the tight outfit.  
  
Shuddering, he remembered how lean and flexible his body had been back then, a jolt of arousal running through him as he recalled his tail. The long appendage had been wonderful for times like these.  
  
As he came, the photo whitened.


End file.
